


Day And Night

by RoadFar



Series: MCU 相关 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>离开你的日日夜夜。<br/>警告：2011年的电影同人，涉及电影剧透。虚构、自行推测的时间和事件与真实历史事件夹杂在一起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day And Night

第1天

佩姬告诉我他回不来了。我不明白回不来是什么意思。

第2天

天哪我可太蠢了不是吗！他回不来，不代表我不能去找他。我这就出发去找他。没有我到不了的地方。

第5天

我想立刻就出发，但是我不得不花些时间在准备东西和船只的检修上。我希望他能撑住……他是一个超级战士，他受过良好的训练，能在严酷的环境下坚持过来的。我相信他。

第10天

这儿可真冷，站在甲板上是个考验人的差事。我觉得我呼出来的气就快冻起来了，在我鼻子上形成一团可笑的冰晶。  
我给他做的衣服有保暖的功能，他坠落的地方有足够多足够厚的冰……我猜他一定用冰块砌了一个小房子，躲在里面等我找他呢。

第15天

这儿有一个很强烈的能源信号，和他当初从红骷髅的兵工厂里偷回来的物质非常相似……这信号几乎就在拖着我向前走。我想我找到他了。

第17天

这信号在水下。和我预想的不同……我……我还是希望他在冰面上用冰块给自己造了个小房子。  
但没准他也搞到了一个潜艇，只是被水下的石头什么的困住了？谁知道呢。  
我派出了一个小型的水下探索机器人——最初这是为军队设计，用于水下排雷给潜艇清障的。我对它做了一些改造，加了信号更清晰的摄像机，改进了机械手的精度，让它可以做出更细致的动作，这是它第一次投入民用——哦，这么说似乎也不太对，毕竟……他是军方的人。好吧。我为它骄傲。  
很快我就会知道答案了。我觉得我今天会睡不着觉……谁在乎这一时半会儿的睡眠呢。

第18天

我找到了……找到了那个能源立方体。  
它蕴含的能量简直无穷无尽，上次他带回来的那一小块已经让我见识了它的力量，现在这个更是难以估算。我可算是知道为什么觉得我们被它牵着走了，它就像是最亮的恒星，盖住了所有其他星星的光芒。  
可是他在哪儿呢？在那个立方体附近我并没有找到他的踪迹。其实在那附近什么废墟、残骸都没有，至少这件事让我松了口气。他不在这里，虽然我没有找到他，但是还好，他只是不在这里而已。他会在别的什么地方，我可以继续找他。

第24天

地毯式排查持续了好几天了，还会继续下去。我得喝点酒，我觉得有点冷。  
船员们看起来都有些累，但他们也都坚持着。感谢我的伙计们。

第30天

在这附近没有搜索到任何生命信号。我得改进一下搜救仪。

第40天

船上的食物和饮用水快要用完了。这几天得去补给一下……我应该造一艘更大一些的船的。干脆在这儿放一艘航母怎么样？

第43天

搜查再次开始。我重新编写了搜索路径，现在搜救仪能探索到更微弱的信号，但代价是搜索半径减小了。这是我权衡再三的结果……这值得。我多放了几个水下探索机器人，它们都带着搜救仪，这样我就能织成一个立体的搜索网。我可以慢慢来，将这一片海域再搜索一遍，然后是冰层。真庆幸我出发前带了破冰器。

第50天

国防部的人在我深入冰川群之前找到了我，我真佩服他们，打心眼儿里佩服。那家伙到我面前的时候几乎冻僵了手脚，整整喝下了三大杯的姜汤舌头才利索起来。  
我得回去了……这个世界缺了我不行。哪儿都不能缺……我宁愿待在这个极寒之地。他一定就躲在什么地方。

第54天

我回家了，真没想到这么些天积攒下了这么多的事儿。战事已经到了最后关头……也就是说胜利就在眼前了。那有他的功劳。  
真希望他能和我们一起看到胜利那刻的景象……我得快点处理完手头的事情，然后去把他带回来——我想我就快找到他了。

第63天

这儿虽然很冷，但空气非常的新鲜。是的，新鲜……是新鲜的大海的味道，刺激得我的鼻子简直就快麻木了。  
我暴露在低温中的时间太久了，医生说我不能长时间待在气温这么低的地方超过20分钟。  
我只是想第一时间看到他对我挥手……他等我们的船一定也等得太久了。

第70天

我头晕得厉害，想呕吐，咳嗽个不停，浑身发冷可又觉得身体里热得像塞了个热炭在我的喉咙里。我好像发烧了。我连雷达表盘都看不清楚……

第76天

我醒来的时候看见的是自己家的天花板。看来我昏过去了……然后被什么人送回来了。  
医生说我得了严重的肺炎，似乎还有坏血症的征兆。他说我在海上漂的时间太长了，再这样下去我就得死了。  
可我没死不是吗？我有自己的医生。这些家伙还会未经我的同意就开我的船把我给送回来，在我昏迷的时候。我并不会死。  
但是他会死……  
这是我第一次想到这个词。我总觉得这个词和他是没有关系的……从我看到他从那个仪器里走出来开始，我就觉得死是和他无关的。  
我不知道他能坚持多久……他已经坚持了够久了。但是我还是没能找到他……但是他确实是朝着那个方向坠落的，我的方向没有错。我只是……找得还不够彻底而已。我得找得更加仔细……我得……

第83天

我在病床上躺了好久，每天就是浑浑噩噩地睡去，又燥热不堪地醒来。醒来的时候我口干舌燥，我想喝水，吃不下东西。我想喝酒……我知道空腹喝酒不好。我头脑清醒得很……我一醒来就能想起所有的事情，但我却什么都做不了。我宁愿睡着……我宁愿糊里糊涂。我想喝酒。

第100天

我从没想到我会病得这么厉害。当我终于有力气站起来时，我走到镜子跟前，看到眼眶深陷、头发乱糟糟、满脸被胡子掩埋的一个糟糕的男人。那是我吗？我从小到大都没有过这么狼狈的样子。  
佩姬来看过我，带了一张照片给我看。  
是我和他的合影。  
他穿着我给他做的衣服，那时候他已经习惯被摄影师围着被闪光灯打得眼睛都睁不开了。哎呀。他眼睛还睁得挺大的。他看起来又高又壮，我在他边上站得怎么那么滑稽？我那时在对他说什么呢？  
佩姬把那张照片送给我了。因为……他的档案被封存起来了。他“被”退役了。  
什么时候照片能把色彩留下呢？

第150天

我们胜利了。  
德国投降了，所有的报纸头版头条都写着这消息。  
大街上的人们开始了狂欢，素不相识的人们手拉着手一起跳舞，歌声在整个城市回荡，日日夜夜。  
但工作并没有少下来，我还有很多事情要做……总感觉比战争时期还要忙。  
我把和他的合影复制了很多很多份……然后将最初的那张放进了相框里。这张照片就放在我工作的案头，我一抬头就能看见他。  
虽然照片并没有颜色，但我可以想象他的眼睛的蓝色……像极了北冰洋的海水。

第200天

我重编了水下探索机器人的程序，并制作了数量众多的信号中继器。这样即便我在家里也能看到它们搜索的情况了。  
也许它们会发挥比我想象的更大的作用，它们可以去往普通人去不了的地方……超级战士可能去得了的地方。

第365天

我并不想刻意想起今天。一点儿都不愿意。  
以后每一年，我都会和今天相遇。  
佩姬没有告诉我那天最后的细节，但是我看过各类报告和资料后大致能猜到最后的情景。他跳上那架巨大的飞机，飞到纽约上空附近，然后拉着已经开始下坠的飞机向北飞去。  
下坠的时间是被设定死的，所以他必须开足马力，能飞多远就飞多远，这样最终坠落的地方就可以被粗略估算出来。  
这个地点我已经推算了无数遍了，修正了各种参数和可能性，模拟了当时的天气场景，将误差控制在了最小的范围内。  
我还没有失去他……我什么都没找到不是吗。

第437天

我搬到了洛杉矶，在这儿我的工作一直都没停过——我的XE-12型飞机做好了。有谁比我更有资格试飞呢？

第469天

XE-12有一些问题……我的头太疼了。我坠机了。  
我看着飞机向地面冲去，脑子里的念头都来不及转，短短几秒……他那时也看着这样的景象吗？  
听说他还对佩姬说了好多话。我可是一句话都说不出啊。  
我在贴身的口袋里藏了一张和他的合影，坠机引发的爆炸撕碎了我的衣服弄断我的骨头，那张合影也跟着烟消云散了。幸好我复制了很多份。  
我昏迷了好多天，好不容易从鬼门关前走了回来，我几乎都看见死后的世界……但我没有看到他。  
我那时松了口气。他不在那里，他还活着。  
我受了很重的伤。看来又得在床上躺很久了。

第672天

我去了布鲁克林。他说过他是从这儿来的。  
我第一次见到他的时候，他又瘦又小，和后来的他完全不同——不，有一件事是一样的。就是他的眼睛，安静又坚定。  
他喜欢用盾牌，我见过他第一次登报时的照片，他举着一个掉下来的车门，就像举着个盾牌。他真的很喜欢盾牌。  
其实他不太爱用枪，最常做的事情就是用盾牌抵挡别人的攻击。我给他做了好几个，结果他挑了圆形的最简单的那块。  
我走到布鲁克林的小巷子里，那儿有很多垃圾桶，圆柱形的，有一个圆形的带把手的盖子。  
握在手里感觉正好。  
他跟我提起过这些盖子，那大概就是他最初的盾牌。这些垃圾桶盖子并不坚固，手脚重一点的人估计一下子就能打凹，然后将盾牌后面的人揪过来继续狠揍。  
他说到这些的时候和说别的态度没什么不同，总是微微垂着头，声音听起来宁静祥和——像在说别人的事情一样。  
他从不逃跑……  
所以他一定还坚持着。也许我就差一步了。

第1079天

如果我将飞机的航线覆盖全世界，是不是更容易找到他呢？

第1882天

或者，覆盖整个地球……从更高的位置。  
我应该想得更远一些。站得更高，望得更远。我喜欢这个计划。

第2601天

我一直没停下研究那个神秘的立方体。国家为我提供了一间非常秘密的实验室用以存放和研究这东西。这是他留给我的最后的礼物了……我总想着，如果这玩意儿是个活着的生命，说不定最后还看到了他，听他说了些什么，然后就能把他的事情告诉我……随便什么。

第3000天

立方体的研究一直没什么进展。感觉这是一种不存在于地球的物质，分子结构很奇妙……是我从没见过的那种。  
我觉得这东西能带来能源的革命。这种事情就只能靠我了。

第4682天

该死的！苏联人的卫星上天了。我们迟了一步……我应该更努力一些的。  
不过这没关系，我们的卫星也会上去的……我会看到这个世界的每一个角落的。

第4750天

我几天几夜都没合眼了——我觉得我有几年都没合眼了。现在我可以休息一下了。我们的卫星也上天了。

第5501天

我又晕倒了。实验室的清洁工早上来打扫的时候发现了我，所以现在我可以躺在病床上，索然无味地挂着点滴。  
我连续工作了多少天？我不记得了。

第5510天

佩姬给我打了电话，好久没有听到她的声音了。  
她的声音听起来不是最好，也许她过得也不怎么样……和我差不多。  
不知道是谁把我现在的情况告诉她了，她就像个老奶奶似的数落了我一大堆，简直恨不得飞到我边上，把吃的塞到我的嘴里，在晚上拉了电闸强迫我去睡觉。  
她最后跟我说：“霍华德，你该结婚了。找个好女人，结婚吧。”  
我不知道她都知道些什么。做特工的就是和老百姓不一样，她似乎什么都知道。  
我可不想被她教训——她到现在也没结婚。  
等你了解了女人的时候，你就老了。  
我还没老……  
我还没找到他。

第6300天

我结婚了。  
我结婚了，斯蒂夫。

第7432天

我当爸爸了！  
那是我的儿子。他可真可爱啊，一直抓着他的母亲的头发，含在嘴里不放。  
他叫托尼。真想给你看看，斯蒂夫。

第8951天

到底还有什么地方我没有找到呢？我已经走遍了全世界了。  
你不会跑到月亮上去吧？斯蒂夫。  
阿波罗已经在月亮上着陆了。就算你躲在那里，也该被找到了。

第9327天

我儿子是个天才，他什么都想知道，什么都想学，什么都学得飞快。  
我有无穷无尽的东西可以教给他……玩乐，工作，生活，人生。  
他长高了，现在他可以看到柜子顶了——所以他看见了我和你的合影。  
他问我你是谁。  
哦，如果他有兴趣知道你是谁的话，我也非常乐意给他讲述你的故事……  
我想把你的故事讲述给全世界听，但我又希望只有我知道。

第12503天

我恨我的儿子……他傲慢自大，狂妄不堪，把一切都不放在眼里，以为自己读了几本书、做了几个微处理器、改了几辆车的发动机，他就是世界之王了。  
他挥霍着金钱、青春，他和我在这年龄的时候简直一样。  
也许我不该教他玩乐。  
他的眼睛里没有害怕没有怯懦，但他的眼睛里也没有敬畏没有坚强。  
你在这年龄的时候是怎样的呢？斯蒂夫。  
我是如此的想念你……

第13974天

我摔了一跤，然后我看见了你。  
就像第一次见到你的时候……你以立正姿势站好，不解地看着我。  
你说你在斯塔克博览会的时候见过我。  
我感到十分的汗颜，那时的你淹没在人堆里，站在台上的我被四面八方的强光一打，台下的人一个都看不见。  
我是不是说了什么很可笑的话？年轻的时候总是什么都敢说……就和我那个讨厌的儿子一样。  
你和我握手，不像一般的军人那样有力得让我指骨疼，你握手的时候动作轻柔，手心温暖。  
你看起来个子很大，可是你似乎轻松地就能和我肩并肩。  
你的背影看起来就像一堵坚实的墙……但你会给我热烈的拥抱。  
还记得芝士火锅吗？我想你一定经过瑞士很多次，但都没机会停下来尝一尝吧。  
你从布鲁克林出发，到了很多地方，但多数都是满目疮痍。  
你没来得及享受生活……我好像说过等战争结束后带你出去玩玩的？  
战争结束过了多少天……我不记得了。  
最后你差点就能回到布鲁克林……差一点。也许你会说幸好没有回到布鲁克林，这是属于你的幽默。  
让我想想我上一次去布鲁克林是什么时候……好像就是刚刚胜利那会儿。哦，天哪。居然这么多年了。  
我在想我该再去那儿看看……说不定你已经回家了。  
我会在你家看到你吗？

第14580天

我呼吸困难，咳嗽得很厉害。  
天气太冷了……我的肺经不起这种空气的折腾了，这冰冷的、仿佛刀子一般的空气。  
我记得很多年前我在北冰洋没日没夜地开船……站在甲板上，拿着一杯威士忌，里面放着刚从边上的冰山上凿下来的冰块，吸着被寒风吹得有些发红的鼻子，期盼着看到奇迹。  
那里的空气比这里的冷多了……  
这儿是布鲁克林的小巷。  
我已经需要被人搀扶着才能走路了……我不会用轮椅那种东西。我说过，以后你们的车都不需要轮子了，所以我怎么会坐有两个轮子的东西呢？  
我发誓没有找到你前是不会再来这里的，但是最近我突然觉得再不过来可能就来不及了。  
你曾在这儿生活过……那个街角，那个停车场，那个死胡同。  
那个古董店，那个港口，那个卸货码头。  
我还是不懂女人。但是我老了。  
老到没有了明天……老到只剩下了过去。  
那个立方体的研究，还差一点了……但我终于也研究不动了。  
我可以将希望寄托在我儿子身上吗？我能期待有一天那个小混蛋揭开谜底吗？  
斯蒂夫，你在哪儿呢？你能听见我的声音吗？

第15000天

我现在比什么时候都要更轻松了。只要躺在床上，慢慢等死就可以了。  
我不需要任何人，因为我有你。  
我听见你叫我的名字。  
“下午好，斯塔克先生。有什么事吗？”  
“我给你做了个新的头盔！要试试吗？完全按照你的设计制作出来的。”  
那是多美好的时代。和你在一起，每天都有忙不完的事情，每天都有新的发现。  
认识你是一生中最好的事情。  
现在我可以这么说了，因为我的一生已经走到了尾声。  
最近我总是能看到你。不知道是真的还是假的……  
我的眼前是各种各样的你，光着身体跌跌撞撞地从仪器里走出来，我还去摸了摸你标准的腹肌。  
其实我在心里偷偷感叹过了——这是货真价实的肌肉，手感好得让人想一直摸下去。  
还有搭我的飞机在敌占区跳伞的你，试穿我给你做的衣服时皱着眉头拉拉链的你。  
我的眼镜掉在了地上，你帮我捡起来，轻轻帮我戴上，柔软温暖的手心抚摸着我苍老的脸。  
我行将就木，而你依然年轻。  
我甚至想起了一些……一些没人知道的事。  
你的嘴唇像水果软糖。  
我已经……分不清是现实还是梦境，是记忆或是想象。  
我能记得的就只有你了，斯蒂夫。  
在我心里，前所未有的清晰的你。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇文的时候《美国队长》第一部刚上映。对电影宇宙中的角色资料掌握得不多，很多东西都是自己推算的。  
> 钢铁侠这个角色在诞生之初很大程度受到霍华德·休斯的影响，随着时间推移，钢铁侠的父亲、二战时期的爱国商人科学家霍华德·斯塔克出现，从电影里的造型、到他的所作所为，这些让我有理由相信，创作者也是以霍华德·休斯作为霍华德·斯塔克的原型来塑造他的。  
> 所以我这篇故事中的部分真实事件就是参考了霍华德·休斯的人生历程，此外还有一些世界近现代史上的著名事件。  
> 以下是当时的推定时间表。
> 
> 1945年1月 假定队长此时消失，假定霍华德此时29岁（1916年出生，休斯则是1906年出生，）  
> 150天后 1945年5月 胜利  
> 437天后 1946年 霍华德·休斯 XF-11飞机坠机  
> 672天后，去往布鲁克林  
> 1882天后，1950年左右  
> 3000天后，就是1953年~1954年  
> 4682天 1957年10月 苏联发射第一颗卫星  
> 1958年1月 美国发射人造卫星  
> 5501天后，1960年左右  
> 6300天后，1962年左右 爸爸结婚  
> 7432天后，1965年左右 托尼出生  
> 8951天后，1969年7月 阿波罗登月  
> 9327天后，1970年7月左右 托尼5岁，天才初显，询问队长的事情  
> 12503天后，1979年左右 托尼逆反开始  
> 13850天后，1983年前后 摔倒，病倒，再也起不来  
> 14580天后，1984年底，去布鲁克林  
> 15000天后，1986年，去世（休斯是1976年去世）


End file.
